


Trick or Treat

by dylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Halloween, Making Out, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Request/Prompt: Anon - Reader is going to a Halloween party , Posting a Pic of her sexy costume , Derek seeing that,decide to go there to tell her how He feels.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for this terrible thing. lol

You couldn’t believe how sexy you felt in the Halloween costume you were wearing. Being friends with Stilinski had its benefits, and he was sneaky enough to get you a deputy’s outfit from the station. You made some modifications of course. You replaced the pants with a black skirt that clung to your ass, barely covering it. You wore the shirt, but had the bottom half tied in a knot, showing your stomach. Most of the buttons were undone, showing your cleavage. Stiles even managed to get you a utility belt with everything but the gun. You slipped on your heels, making you 6 inches taller, then took a mirror selfie. You posted the picture on Instagram, only to antagonize a single person. You have had the biggest crush on Derek Hale for the last year, but he wasn’t one to show or even see emotion. You flirted with him, but he seemed impervious. You had begged him to come with you to the party, but he rolled his eyes and told you no. You really wanted to spend time with him, but honestly you wanted him to see you in your outfit. This was the first time you had ever worn something like that. Well, if he wasn’t going to be therein person, he can see what he’s missing.**  
**

Lydia texted you as you posted the picture, letting you know she had just arrived to pick you up. You grabbed your bag, took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything looked good, then headed outside to meet her. When Lyds saw you, her jaw dropped. “Daaaaaaaamn girl!” She howled as you opened the door. You couldn’t help but blush as you thanked her, sliding into the seat as best you could with the short skirt. Lydia turned on some dance music, pumping you both up for the party. When you arrived she made you take a selfie with her, both of you making kissy faces at the camera. She took a couple others, both of you making cute and sexy expressions. When you entered the party it was already flooded with bodies, moving to the beat of the music. All your confidence suddenly melted away and you felt doubt seep in as you found yourself lost in the sea of people. Being alone in your room, wearing this outfit, was one thing, but in front of a hundred people was something else. Hopefully, once you got some liquid courage in you, you’d be fine. You headed to where they were serving the alcohol with Lydia.

After a couple drinks, both of you felt relaxed and let the night take over as you danced to the pounding of the speakers. Lydia kept taking pictures of you and the other people you had just met. She liked to ‘document’ everything and was always posting online. Typically you would be against this, but you were too drunk to care. “Hey! Lydia! I’m gonna her another drink!” You shouted over the blaring noise, but she didn’t hear you. You could barely hear yourself. Unsure of what you said, she still nodded. You headed to the bar when strong hands grabbed you from behind by your hips. They pulled you tight, crashing you into a muscular body and almost tumbling you to the floor, but their grip kept you upright. “What the..?” You mumbled under your breath. The lights were flashing and there were too many bodies, making it difficult to make out who it was. The blurry vision didn’t help either. The hands were now holding your arms and pulling you through the crowd. “Ow. You’re hurting me.” Your arm was starting to throb where the grip was, signaling your brain of the pain.

You were pulled through a door that led into an alley. The cold brisk midnight air raised goosebumps on your skin, clashing against the warmth and heat of the party. “Let go of me!” You shouted as you yanked your arm from the hand as it’s tightness loosened. The hands grabbed your shoulders and pulled you to face a familiar and grumpy face. “Aww. You’re grumpy. You’re cute when you’re mad.” Your antagonizing only made him furrow his thick brows deeper, almost cementing them into a single brow. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled at you through his teeth, eyes watching you fiercely as he held you in place.

“I’m partying. At the party.” If it weren’t for Derek’s arms holding you up, you thought you might keel over. You were seeing double and starting to feel sick. Your eyes widened as you felt your stomach churning. Derek’s face immediately relaxed and changed to worry. Thankfully, his quick reflexes were able to bring you over to the wall before you puked on him. You held your weight against the wall as he held your hair and rubbed your back up and down. Oh God. That’s when it hit you. Sobering up, you realized you looked like a complete mess. No, you were a complete mess and it was all on display for Derek to see. Your makeup was smeared and created dark circles around your eyes. You were pale and clammy from throwing up and feeling just as bad as you looked didn’t help.

You turned, leaning your back against the wall as Derek gave you a sympathetic half smile. He offered you a piece of gum that you took graciously, still irritated by his empathetic expression. “What?” He just shrugged and crossed his arms across his toned chest, causing his biceps to flex. Thankfully you were already flushed. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what, Y/N?”

“Like I look the same as I feel.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes for more than a couple seconds at a time, embarrassed by your current state.

“And how do you feel?” His question was antagonizing and almost sarcastic. You show him a hard look, shooting daggers at him. You quickly looked back down to the ground, counting the pebbles to distract you as you answered.

“Like shit.” Derek walked to you blocking you in between him and the wall, his hands resting on your arms.

“You don’t look like shit.” His voice was soft and his look genuine, something you had never seen him wear before. You cocked your head to the side with intrigue until his words registered and red rushed to your cheeks.

“Thanks.” You were breathless as he inched in closer, causing you to inch back, his body almost pinning you to the wall now. “Um. Derek?”

“Yeah?” He breathed, his air hitting your lips as he spoke, your faces only inches apart.

“Why...why are you here?” Your question triggered something in the man. He immediately released his hands and took multiple steps back, putting a good three feet between the two of you. You stayed, leaning against the wall, afraid to move.

“I saw the pictures.” He looked at the ground when he answered. His voice was hard and deep, almost like he was ashamed of his words.

“Pictures?” You stepped forward, pushing off the wall, but he mimicked the movement, stepping back. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows pulled together, wearing his never changing brooding expression. He refused to look at you. You took another step towards him. He flinched, but didn’t move this time. You took a few more steps until you could place your palm on his cheek. He turned his head away, but didn’t fight your touch. Your fingers trailed down to his chin, moving it so you could see his eyes. His face may have been contorted and full of anger, but his eyes were sad. “Derek, what is it?”

He stepped back, pulling from your grasp as he threw his hands up, bursting with fury. “You can’t just do that!” Confusion covered your face as you looked at him like he was ranting and raving over nothing. What had you done to him? If anything, you should be complaining about him. In response to your expression, he widened his eyes and jerked his head as he threw his hands up in your direction. “You! This! You can’t just wear something like that! Especially where everyone can see!”

“Excuse me?” Your confusion turned to rage. Who the hell did he think he was, telling you what you can and can’t wear? “What gives you the right to say something like that? You can’t just come here out of the blue after I asked you to, and you said no by the way, then tell me I'm ‘not allowed to wear this’.” He didn’t appreciate the quotation marks, evident by his scoff. “Look, I’m not one of your little werewolves, okay? You’re not my alpha. I’m my own goddamn alpha!” You shoved his shoulder, furious at him now. How dare he treat you like some sort of property. He gritted his teeth, his jaw hurting out behind his tight lips.

When he didn’t say anything, you pushed him again, and harder, causing him to shift his balance. He glared at you and without hesitation pushed you back up to the wall, caging you in with his arms. His hot breath panting and washing over your face. Terror flooded you and Derek saw. He dropped his arms to his side and looked disappointed in himself. “It’s not like that.” His voice was soft again. “I don’t want you dressing like this because I don’t want...I don’t want other guys looking at you.” You couldn’t help but open your mouth in shock. What was he saying? Did he mean what you thought he meant? Was he trying to tell you he-

Your thoughts were cut off when he pressed his lips to yours, taking advantage of them being parted and pushing his tongue past without hesitation. You pushed back against the wall, railing yourself up on your toes. He pulled his lips back, your foreheads still connected, and you both gasped for breath. You stared at his lips, processing what just happened. After only a couple seconds, you grabbed his face with both hands, pulling his lips back to yours in a deep kiss. Your mouths were open wide, teeth clashing and tongues swirling as you wanted as much of him as you could get. He cupped his hands at the top of your thighs and pulled up, prompting you to jump as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.

He pushed you against the wall as his lips moved from yours down your jawline until they met your neck. This summoned a moan as he nipped and sucked at the skin, erupting a growl from him. His hand slid up your skirt, gripping your ass tight. You could feel the fire building inside you, craving every inch of him, but you dropped to your feet. He looked at you in confusion. “Not here.” All you could manage was a whisper from your dry throat, panting for breath as your desire raged inside. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to jump your bones right here and now, but I doubt our first time together should be in the middle of an alley...next to my puke.” He laughed and nodded in agreement.

He grabbed your wrist with deep dark eyes, full of lust and pulled you to his SUV. Thank God he only lived 10 minutes away. As you got into the car, you went to buckle your seat-belt. “Oh. You think we’re waiting to get back to the loft?” His words were menacing and hungry. He leaned over and kissed you again, holding your cheek in his hand, picking up where you left off in the alley. You were rudely interrupted by some drunk college kids cackling outside the club a couple feet away, oblivious to the two of you. It was still annoying though. You shot Derek a look and he didn’t seem to care they were there.

“Just drive you idiot.” He laughed and turned over the engine, taking you back to the loft to finish what he had started. He took your hand, squeezing as he drove, you squeezed back and gave him a smile. “Trick or treat?” He looked at you with his wolf eyes, red and full of fire as he smiled devilishly at your question.

“Treat.”


End file.
